Possession
by Mystrix
Summary: Amphi has strayed from her husband's side. She might not like the consequences. *Two Parts*
1. Chapter 1

Amphi's head fell back against the red silk sheets of her lover's bed, his mouth on her breasts as he thrust into her over and over again, his hands holding her hips tightly. He ran his tongue over her nipples as he sat up and sped up his thrusts, keeping her on the edge of her orgasm. She looked at him, her eyes swirling with the power of the ocean just outside the glass doors, it roared and swelled with her emotions.

Tarn, her lover, moved into her passionately, each thrust reminding her of the heat that drew her to him. His skin on hers made her ache pleasantly, needing him inside her as she needed her husband. Her husband, Poseidon, had back off since the birth of their twin girls and seemed to ignore her need. Tarn didn't. He embraced them, fulfilled them and used them to sate his own. He hungered for her pleasure as much as his own.

The sheets tangled around their limbs, a thin layer of perspiration coating their bodies and heating the room. Neither of them noticed as the sea darkened and swirled with fury, her husband's fury. Power washed over her skin, twisting and tugging at her heart and making her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She screamed his name, Tarn's, not noticing the difference between his power and Poseidon's.

Suddenly, water slammed against the glass doors and shattered them, shards of glass flying around the room and cutting into Tarn's skin and shredding the sheets. Amphi was lost in her orgasm, her husband's power lighting her nerves on fire, making her back arch and her breath catch. Tarn looked at Poseidon, his eyes widening and he disappeared, wanting to keep his life.

Poseidon moved over to the bed, his hand healing the small wounds some of the glass had inflicted on her skin, his eyes taking in her pleasure-laced form. A second later, his power disappeared for the room and Amphi melted into the bed, panting and her skin deliciously flushed. "Have fun?" he asked, his tone deep with hurt and anger, possessiveness hidden beneath them.

Amphi's eyes snapped open, guilt and regret swirling in the ocean blue orbs. Poseidon raised an eyebrow, waiting. His patience was short. She curled up slightly, using the sheets to cover her naked form. His hand ripped the sheet from her hands, his temper flaring. "How dare you cover your body from me, but display it to some idiot child?"

"Idon.. I..."

"Enough Amphitrite. Just, enough." Poseidon snapped, his eyes flashing angrily. "You let another man touch what is mine and has been mine for millennia. Nothing you say can excuse you."

She looked down at her knees, knowing she had done wrong. "Idon, please. You weren't even acting like you wanted me..."

Poseidon growled and pushed her back, his hand curling around her neck firmly but carefully. "I backed off because you were frightened of everything that moved. You weren't ready to be with me again, and now I find that you've lied to me to sneak off into another man's bed?"

Her eyes slipped closed, trying to stay calm under his touch. "Idon, I needed to be pushed, shown that you needed me."

"No, you needed to sleep with someone else. You needed to be used, instead of treasured."

Amphi looked at him, her eyes filled with hurt. "If you treasured me you would be claiming me right now. Removing him from every inch of my body, but you just want to treat me like crap. Like a possession."

He leaned down and claimed her lips possessively, relentlessly. The ocean roared and surged outside the room as his power and emotions flared, his tongue parting her lips and mapping her mouth quickly. His hand relaxed around her throat and moved to tangle in her hair, tilting her head just so to deepen the kiss. She kissed him back heatedly, moaning low into the kiss as her hand ran up his chest to cup the back of his neck. His hands traversed her skin and warmed with his power as he literally washed Tarn's scent and presence from her skin.

Amphi gently pulled him closer, her body arching into his touch. Her hand clutched at his hair and then relaxed, her leg slipping over his. He moved to cover her with his body, his hands gliding over her skin expertly playing her erogenous zones until she trembled. "Idon..."

He smirked against her lips and held her hip, pulling her against him. She moved willingly, his lips igniting her skin and warmth started to build in her stomach. His lips moved down her neck, a soft angry growl leaving him as he saw another mark. He healed it and set about making his own, larger, darker and more meaningful. She whimpered under his lips, gently digging her nails into his back. Moaning softly, Amphi's back arched as he entered her lovingly and possessively.

Poseidon moved inside her heatedly, passionately, and possessively. His movements reclaimed her in his own way, each one designed to remove Tarn from her thoughts and memories. He was her husband, her lover and he wouldn't be betrayed again.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got around to writing this bit, surprisingly enough I was in a terrible mood when I started this at 5am AEST. I think it's a sweet end to their story.

PLEASE review and let me know what you think =)

* * *

_Their movements sent power through the ocean, every creature and plant prospered as the power of their King and Queen washed over them, a union of pure power, love and lust. Mount Olympus rumbled, the ancient meeting room tilted and shook._

Amphi cried out, murmuring his name over and over again, her tone husky and deep. His movements reached her soul, her heart aching in her chest for the pain she'd caused him. She knew that there was no apology, he'd never trust her again, not really.

Poseidon looked down at her, his eyes dark with indistinguishable emotions, his power swirling in the irises. His hands clutched her hips almost desperately, as if needing her to fully submit and accept him as her husband, lover, friend again.

She thrashed beneath him, their coupling passionate and hard. He bit at her neck and breasts hard enough to mark, kissed her like he was trying to devour her, cleanse her. Her scream of pleasure echoed out, like an explosion from her chest, her body arched beneath him as if to pull him deeper, closer, into her soul. He muttered her name repeatedly, calling for her to be his, for her body to accept him and everything he was, a god, a king, her friend and her lover. Her name spilled from his lips again, this time more primal, more lust driven, then followed by a wave of love so strong it made her toes curl.

Poseidon panted against her skin, contently licking her neck and the mark he'd placed there in his anger. She shivered at the feeling, pulling him closer, keeping him inside her. A sated mew passed her lips, her head falling to the side submissively as he nibbled the mark, each passing of his teeth on her flesh reassuring her that he did still love her, he would still protect her and welcome her to his bed. That her place by his side had not been affected by this. Amphi whispered in his ear softly of her love for him, her apologies for doing this, then the subjects became less heart aching - how were their daughters, did they know about what was happening?

His hands rubbed her sides soothingly, rolling to his back and cradling her to his chest like a child, his gaze fixed on the ceiling and a small smile on his lips. Her nose burrowed its way into the crook of his neck, over the mark she'd made their wedding night and kept there ever since. She kissed it lightly, and watched it fade a bit.

"What are you doing my love?" Idon's voice asked softly, his hand making soothing passes along her spine. He hummed absently, the hymn that her sisters sang at their wedding, it was a deep, oceanic tune, sung in the language of Nymphs.

"Letting the mark fade, so I can remake it with meaning." Amphi breathed against his neck, as if afraid to speak louder than the content rhythmic crash of the waves outside. Idon chuckled softly, adoring her even more.

"Then remake it love." he whispered, tilting his head in a rare - except to her - sign of submission. Amphi smiled softly and gently marked the skin, murmuring her wedding vows to him in her language through their connection. He smiled softly and let his eyes close, returning the soft vows with his own, his hand clasped around her hip

With a final kiss Amphi pulled away from the bright red mark, then soothed it gently with her tongue in loving swipes. Idon whispered her name gently, turning his head slightly to nuzzle her shoulder, his hand running from the back of her knee to her shoulder in gentle measured strokes, her muscles melting into the touch as the last of her fear was coaxed away from her.

"I love you Amphitrite, with all my heart and my soul and every ounce of my immortality." Idon said softly, soothed by her gentle touches on his neck and shoulder.

"I love you Poseidon, with all my heart, my soul, our immortality." Amphi whispered back, straddling him and then showing him how much she loved him, in any way she could.


End file.
